Conventionally so-called pile fabrics are used for various purposes. They are obtained by adhering short fibers to a base, using gravity or static electricity. Many of them are producible only by applying an adhesive to the base, planting dyed short-fiber piles therein, and hardening the adhesive. The piles to be implanted had been limited both in thickness and length. Fine, long fiber piles had been generally difficult to implant. However, it is proposed to flock separable type composite fibers such as islands-in-a-sea type composite fibers or multi-core type composite fibers composed of polyester or polyamide and to separate the separable fibers after flocking. By this method a flocked fabric with an extremely-fine-denier touch surface may be obtained. However, the adhesive must be used in great quantities to prevent falling out of the pile fibers. Large amounts of the adhesive and high bonding strength are necessary when a solvent or a swelling agent is used to separate the pile fibers and when thicker and longer piles are used, as in a fur like fabric. Hard texture of the flocked fabric has also been one of the important defects.
On the other hand, Canadian Pat. No. 895611 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,678 teach removing one of the fiber components after impregnating an elastomer to make the fabric soft. Further, Canadian Pat. No. 167512 teaches the use of raised fabric as a base of the pile fabric. However, even using a soft fabric as a base for a pile fabric, the resulting pile fabric becomes hard owing to the large amount of adhesive needed to fix the piles firmly. Therefore, such a method has not been used for making clothing, which requires a soft texture.